


Doctor Whore

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal, Audience, BDSM, Choking, Cowgirl, Creampie, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Facial, Masturbation, Multiple Men, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Seduction, Sex, Slag - Freeform, Spanking, Thirteen is cockhungry, Threesome, Virginity, Whipping, allyway, cum, deciet, doggystyle, facefuck, female dom, female orgasm, hatefucking, jizz, male dom, pussy eating, slut, sodomy, wank, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Fifth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, First Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Fourth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Ninth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Second Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Seventh Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Sixth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Third Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Twelfth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor
Kudos: 13





	1. First doctor/thirteenth doctor

The doctor later on her back on the tardis floor moaning away as she slides a vibrator in and out of her vagina. She’d been doing this for weeks, after she found the definition of masturbation she’d not stopped doing it all over the tardis over and over again. And it was getting boring.

As she neared climax she rubbed her clit between her index and middle finger as she shoved the vibrator the full way in and turned it up to max. She cried out with pleasure moaning and groaning as the orgasm flowed through her body. She payed there panting for breath after cumming, and she felt nothing after maturating all the time for three straight weeks it starts to get old she started with her fingers but got bored, progressed to a dildo then a vibrator and a few questionable attempts with the sonic but after a few days that itch just wasn’t being scratched anymore.

She wanted to fuck something really bad but couldn’t, she couldn’t just hook up with someone random that wouldn’t be unsafe, she tried something with Ryan but he didn’t budge so there was nothing. Until she had an idea. There are people out there who can fuck her and not have any problem, there are 12 to be exact.

She ran to the console pulling up her trousers as she did, and started running around the console clicking buttons and pulling levers as the whirring tardis slowly disappears.

She recalled a winter where the first doctor spent time living in Victorian England because there could be a zygon invasion (there wasn’t) but she knew where he’d be and when he’d be.

She landed the tardis in the attic when she knew he’d be out, so she sprung to action she lit the fire and some candles and proceeded to remove all her clothes and start trying out different poses around the room trying to look as sexy as possible. 

He entered the room to see 13 there layed on her side legs crossed with her arm propping up her head and thrusting out her chest to show off her large breasts. He took a step back and closed the door quickly.

“Who on earth are you and what are you doing here” he said in an irate tone as he walked forward

She looked at him seductively “I’m the doctor, a few models upgraded” she got off the floor and started walking toward him stretching. 

He backed up further “I must request you leave my home at once!” he yelled

“Not until, I’m satisfied big boy” she said grabbing his crotch in her hand. He immediately slapped her hand away causing her to yelp.

He sat down in a table chair “you better come here at once to get a ruddy good smacked bottom”

“Ooh, come on then” she said with a grin across her face. She walked over and leant over his lap pushing her ass into the air.

He arched his hand and slapped it as hard as he could causing the doctor to moan.

“Now this is what I wanted! Treat me like the naughty little slut I am!” She exclaimed 

“What on earth are you talking about?”

She turned back to him “keep going, I haven’t been punished probably and I’ve been really naughty” as she wiggles her ass invitingly 

He swung again causing her to yelp and laugh, she was loving it. 

She yelled “harder!” the more he went on until suddenly she felt something. Pressing against her stomach was something hard, emanating from his crotch. She looked up at him grinning and looking down. “I thought I remembered you were kinky! Look you scratch my back I’ll do yours” 

She said as she slunk down off his lap and got on her knees in front of him tugging at his trousers. He was trying to say something but the words wouldn’t come out, as she exposed his throbbing erection and leant forward. 

As he was forming a word she laid her tongue on his dick and licked from base to tip. Before engulfing the entire thing in her mouth bobbing her head up and down on it. His head went back in euphoria.

“Where on earth did you learn this?” He said with a pleasured tone.

“Years of practice, not me doing it, they usually did it to me but you pick it up” she said before slurping his cock back into her mouth.

At that moment something changed on the first doctors face he realised how long it had been, how good this felt and suddenly a rush came over him he stood up grabbing 13 by the hips and pushed her over a table and slammed his cock into her dripping pussy. 

She yelped as it went in and he held it there, but with a start he started thrusting into her. Filling her up with himself causing her to moan and groan with pleasure. 

“Oh god, come on big boy, fuck me, fuck me in that tight pussy, treat me like a dirty little whore” she screamed 

He grunted and carried on, she could feel it getting harder inside her and knew he was close, she put her hand on her pussy and massaged her clit causing her to cum on the spot waves crashing over her of pure pleasure as he pulled out and squirted his hot load across her back sighing with relief.

She turned to him, “that was just what I needed” patting him on the shoulder as she passed him walking up the stairs while wiping his cum off her back with his handkerchief. 

He chased her “what was that?, who are you?” 

She turned to him from the top of the stairs “I’m you, from the future, now I realise you may think that’s weird but it’s basically just masturbation so it’s fine”   
He was puzzled 

She ran to the attic and sprung into the tardis. The only thing she forgot about was that yaz graham and Ryan where still there sleeping before she let and now they’re stood round the control panel facing her as she stood before them nude and cum covered.

“Hiya guys” she said nonchalantly

Ryan looked embarrassed “um what’re you doing, um like that, um here and stuff” 

“Basically I went back in time to meet my past self so I could fuck em’” she responded pulling up her trousers.

“Ugh isn’t that like incest or summat” yaz said judgtngly 

“Ew no” the doctor responded “he was me so it’s basically just having a wank any way I’ll drop you lot off at home I’ve got places to be, 11 more places” she said as she shivered with excitement pulling a lever.


	2. Second doctor/thirteenth doctor

13 waved the gang goodbye as they all walked to their respective homes and the doctor set out on her mission, she was. Going to fuck all her past selves, and number 2 was next.

She appeared on an alien planet in the andromeda galaxy. One the second doctor was particularly fond of and started looking for him, this time she needed a different approach, the second doctor was more kind but also more superstitious, there’s no way he’d believe the truth that she was him from the future so she hatched a plan.

She went to the local monastery and acquired their ceremonial robes to disguise as them, in hopes that she could find the doctor and have him fuck her thinking she’s an entirely different person. So she did just that and set out to the market to find him.

She went to the market to find him there, she’d been looking for him all day and she was starting to suspect he wasn’t here, but as these suspicions crept into her mind, she saw him inspecting a fruit native to this planet. So she set her plan in motion.

She ran toward him “help me! There’s aliens out to get me, you need to hide me!” She said in a worried tone.

He immediately sprung to action rushing her toward the tardis, asking questions that she had came up with answers for in advance.

As they approached the tardis “now I know this may be surprising, but come in here” he said

She complied and acted surprised as she walked in “wait a minute it’s bigger on the inside!” She said 

He sat her down and asked her questions about it before they determined it wasn’t something to worry about at the moment, exactly as she’d planned.

“Oh good I’m glad I’ll be ok, but I’m still really scared to go out there again, could I sleep here tonight?” She asked thrusting her chest out trying to show off her breasts.

“Of course, would you like my room or your own?” He said standing up with a smile on his face.

“I’d like to sleep with you, I mean in the room with you um I’d like to sleep in your room” she said flustered.

As he walked her to the bedroom the bed was immaculately made, and the room was ornate and beautiful. As she crawled into the bed she noticed what he was doing, he was getting a sleeping bag out to sleep on the floor.

“You don’t have to sleep down there come on up here I don’t bite....much” she said in a hushed tone.

He looked confused but proceeded to climb into the bed next to her. And laid rigid stiff, she shuffled up next to him hiking the robes up her waist so her vagina was rubbing on his leg. He pulled the skirt down thinking it was a mistake and shuffled away.

“Could you hold me?” She said putting on her best scared person impression, to which she shuffled back over to give her a hug.

They cuddled for about ten minutes before 13 started to get bored, she moved her hand to his crotch and started rubbing, feeling his package getting harder in his hand.

She looked up at him “do you mind?” To which he shook his head.

She pulled at his waist band revealing his dick slowing erecting she wrapped her hand around it and started jerking stopping to spit on her hand and moving up and down his dick massaging it for his pleasure.

“Can I ride it?” She said to which he looked puzzled. She’d forgotten that this doctor was a virgin.

She climbed on top of him and removed her robe revealing her tits as they flopped out and she threw the robe to the side. Before positioning her pussy on the top of his throbbing cock before plunging down moaning as he entered her. She tightened her core and started bouncing up and down slapping her ass against his thighs as he groaned. She guided his hands to her ass and asked him to squeeze tight. 

The noise was immense they were in tandem groaning with immense pleasure, but something happened just as 13 thought she was nearing orgasm 2 yelped.

“Wait I’m going to-“ he said frantically “ughhhhhhh” 

13 felt a rush of hot liquid fill her pussy and dribble out. He looked embarrassed and she looked disappointed. 

“Bit quick on the draw there” she said climbing off his cock. She left the room leaving a trail of dripping cum behind her. He followed behind. 

“I’m ever so sorry, you see that was my first time and it was quite lovely” she interrupted “it’s ok I just wanted to take someone’s virginity I kinda expected it” as she left the tardis doors still nude walking a little ways down the street to hers.

The second doctor was perplexed. She entered the tardis crossing the second doctor off a list as she walked in. Leaving the note “a bit small kinda disappointed but I loved playing a character” as she moved to the console ready for her next conquest.


	3. Third doctor/thirteenth doctor

The doctor paced back and forth in the tardis thinking. “Right so number 3 number 3, what was I into as number 3?” She questioned before coming to a conclusion “gadgets! I loved gadgets, and some of them weren’t very safe for work” she exclaimed running around the console with glee before disappearing. 

She had parked the tardis near where 3 was staying at the time. She knew that at this point he had developed a gadget built perfectly for a woman’s pleasure, and she had packed a similar device for men knowing his affection for gadgets he couldn’t possibly turn down a chance at using them.

She approached his front door and knocked with the prototype fleshlight in hand. The door swung open and Sarah Jane stood ahead of her looking puzzled “who’re you?” She asked inquisitively 

“Hi love I’m Jane smith, looking for the doctor do you have any idea where he is?” She asked 

“Oh he’s inside you can go and see him if you want he’s in the garage, I’m just on my way out if you want to find him” she responded 

An idea sprung to the doctors mind “have you ever had a threesome?” She said abruptly 

She looked flustered and left immediately 

“Worth a try” she muttered.

She made her way to the garage to see him stood there at a work bench finishing off a prototype electrical powered dildo.

“Hi there, sir I have a proposition for you” she said entering the room “I’m the doctor from the future and I realised you never got to use that gadget so I developed this and thought we could test them out together, mutually”

“We’ll that’s a lot to ask” he said confused “but I never turn down the opportunity to test a gadget or do some “mutual testing” with a beautiful lady”

“Great!” She exclaimed rushing over and snatching the machine off the table and placing hers there “whip your clothes off” she said taking her top off. He complied quickly, once he was only in briefs he rolled two chairs over placing them across from each other. They sat down nude across from each discussing how the machines work. 13 had to place the dildo in her and click the on button, 3 had to put the fleshlight around his dick and click on.

They counted down together “3, 2, 1!” As they both pressed their respective buttons causing the machines to whir before they immediately started jerking up and down making them both jump.

3 started writhing in his hips pushing his cock into the shaking machine, which was jerking up and down on him slowly adding lube and warming up to create the perfect pleasure environment for him. And it was working.

She was sat bored in the chair writhing as the 8 inch dildo slowly slid in and out, and this was very underwhelming until she saw a dial ranging from 1 to 11 it was on three at the moment and as this was so disappointing she cranked it up to 11, causing the machine to take off with 4 pumps a second the machine started ploughing her dripping pussy hammering in with immense pressure, it was heaven she was being filled fast and viciously while across from her, her own creation jerked off the man causing him to writhe with pleasure.

Their moans filled the room the noise was beautiful, over this sound 13 yelled “any improvements you’d make!” To which he responded “you’re tits could be smaller” 

“Fuck off I mean the machine” she said in between moans of pleasure.

“The only improvement could be you over here darling” he said patting his lap. She complied and sat on the lap the machines both going fast and violent they kissed with the same speed and violence. Until both felt a feeling wash over them pure ecstasy as they came in tandem the flap at the top of the fleshlight opened allowing 5 ropes of hot cum to spill over 13 thighs, as 13 came harder than she ever did one hand grabbing her tit and squeezing the other banging on his chest the machines powered down and they both sighed out of breath chuckling. 

She got up grouping her clothes into a pile and leaving the room, “thanks for that never tried mutual masturbation before, definitely would recommend, also I’d say the machine should do more, maybe something to do with my arse” as she left the room leaving him confused but thoroughly pleasured. 

As she walked out nude she passed Sarah Jane who came back with groceries in hand looking at the cum covered woman ahead of her. 13 winked at her “I’ll see you soon” she said wiping her finger through the jizz on her thigh and licking it off.

As she returned to the tardis she now had to boards at the entrance, a list of doctors the third had been freshly ticked off, but next to it was a board of kinks and so far only old/young, taking virginity and mutual masturbation where ticked off, but she circled threesome, and added Sarah Jane to the fourth doctor column.

Sarah Jane walked into the garage to see the third doctor asleep in a chair with the machine jerking his dick. Disgusting her.

The doctor walked up to yaz’s door leaving a wrapped present there and leaving knocking on the door. Yaz opens the door and unwrapped the present seeing a device and a note “ gift from me to you” she smiled and closed the door hearing the tardis whirring.


	4. Fourth doctor/Sarah Jane smith/thirteenth doctor

The doctor laid on her bed with a screen above her watching a threesome porn video making notes with one hand and slamming her fingers into her pussy with the other. “Right I’m ready” she said wiping her fingers with a tissue.

She turned up around 1976 where she knew they’d be, she parked her tardis directly next to his and stood leant against the door of his tardis waiting for him and Sarah Jane to show up.

After about half an hour they came around the corner to see her stood there, they stopped in their tracks. Sarah Jane muttered something to the doctor probably about her last interaction with this woman.

They approached her and said “hi there, who’re you?” To which she responded “well I’ve been going around fucking all the doctors from the start and you’re next, I remembered Sarah wanting to fuck you” she said pointing at 4 “and I KNOW you want to fuck her, I remember all those lonely nights. And honestly who could turn me down so what do ya say?”

Sarah Jane looked up to the doctor biting her lip and smiling. He looked at 13 and said “honestly I’d love to” he said popping a jelly babies into his mouth and opening the tardis door. 13 grabbed his scarf and lead him into the tardis gesturing Sarah Jane in as well.

As soon as the door closed the doctors started kissing passionately for a while before 13 moved over to Sarah Jane embracing her as she shoved her tongue into her mouth before unbuckling her belt they all got naked rather fast passionately kissing grabbing tits and cocks as they went. Before the two ladies got on their knees and both started sucking his hardening cock, as Sarah James head bobbed up and down on his shaft 13 was sucking his balls and the two where taking turns interchanging. Before he grabbed Sarah Jane turning her around and slowly positioning his dick before slamming it into her pussy, 13 crawled over to the front of Sarah Jane spreading her legs and shoving her head into her pussy. She lapped at her pussy like an ice cream cone feeling it get wetter the more times she passed it with her tongue. 4 grabbed his scarf off the floor and wrapped it around Sarah James neck and he proceeded to plot harder slapping his body into her as her face reddened smiling as she saw 13 ahead of her wildly fingering herself to the sight before her. 

“Fuck her doctor! Go on make her cum on that hard cock!” 13 yelled cumming on her fingers.

After a minute 13 got up and pulled 4 out of Sarah Jane. “My turn” she said with a grin laying on her stomach ahead of him turning around “go for it, don’t hold back you little bitch” before he slammed his cock into her wet opening with his full weight rearing back and slamming in again 13 pulled Sarah Jane forward and put her pussy in her mouth as she felt herself nearing orgasm she kicked eating Sarah Jane our into overdrive kissing licking and sucking her until she was as close as her and in tandem both came backs arching as their eyes rolled back in ecstasy, tears streamed down their faces.

“Slam it in me! Oh! Fuck yeah go on, I’m yours, that pussys yours you can do anything, just fuck me!” She screamed 

4 started grunting like he was also close he stood up and they both leaned in-front of him mouths wide open ready to receive his cum. He jerked off wildly shooting 8 ropes of hot jizz across their faces going into their open mouths as they chuckled, they kissed passionately sharing the cum before spitting it on the floor of the tardis.

The three layed there in a sweaty pile on the floor out of breath and routinely giggling to each other. 13 stood up first “that was great always wanted to have a threesome, and always wanted to fuck you so two birds” she said smacking Sarah Janes ass. Before leaving 4 turns to 13 “would you like a jelly baby?” he says in an earnest tone. 13 chuckles and walks away.

Returning once again to her tardis sweaty naked and covered in cum, marking the fourth doctor off her list, and crossing a threesome off the other. She spins in her chair smiling. Using a piece of tissue to remove the thick liquid from her face.


	5. Fifth doctor/thirteen doctor

It had been months since the last conquest, she couldn’t find 5 anywhere everytime she arrived at a place she remembered he’d just left or on the one occasion she did find him he ran off. But that all changed one day the doctor Ryan yaz and graham had just restored power to the planet of yandos 4 and in the crowd of people cheering for them a familiar face stood out, there he was number 5. He clocked 13 staring at him biting her lip. And gestured to her to join him in an alleyway she smiled and nodded. 

“Right guys here’s the key to the tardis, I’m gonna go get railed. Have fun!” She said running off leaving them all there awkwardly.

She entered the ally to see him stood against a wall. “Why have you been following me?” He pondered looking to her “everywhere I’ve been I’ve seen you” 

“Oh right you didn’t invite me here to- oh right Ok” she said putting her suspenders back on realising the mistake “right so I’m you, the 13th version, and after all these years I’ve got really horny we can’t fuck anyone cause it’s a risk but then I realised if i fuck you it’s fine innit!” She said excitedly. 

He pondered for a second “I don’t see why not, it just like having a wank” he said to which she nodded ecstatically, “that’s what I said”

“So do you want to go back to the tardis or...” he questioned before she interrupted by kissing him in the ally. Taking his hat off and stripping off her coat, massaging his solid dick with her hand as he grabbed her tits. He turned them both around slamming her against the wall and pulled his trousers down just past his balls and ripped her trousers clean off picking her body up and pressing her against the wall “you ready?” He asked to which she nodded wildly. 

As soon as she nodded he slammed his hard cock into her filling her up with himself before retracting and slamming back in he was slow at first but starting gaining speed slapping against her body with full force plowing her as she moaned looking up at the sky holding onto his head and pressing it in between her massive tits. After a minute a flash came from the side of them they looked over to see Ryan hiding behind a bin one hand clutching his phone the other down his pants jerking his hard cock at the doctor getting railed before his eyes.

She stared him at him in the eyes and nodded for him to keep going and gestured for him to pull his trousers down. There they where in the ally the doctors having passionate sex against the wall and Ryan sat on the floor jerking off his dick to this sight. The cacophony of noise filled the ally which lead more people to peruse a crowd formed at the neck of the ally all watching this happen. The doctors remembered this was a very sex positive planet, every one was wanking watching them go which just spurred them on. 

“Oh god fuck me with that hard cock, slam it in me come on! I’m you’re whore come on treat me like the slut I am full me up with your cum!” She exclaimed moaning loudly 

“I’m gonna cum I’m gonna” he said trying to pull out but 13 grabbed his ass cheeks pushing his cock the whole way in as she came on it while a thick white liquid painted the walls of her pussy. Screams filled the ally as the jerking villagers came in tandem wet patches forming at the crotches of everyone Ryan shooting 6 ropes across his stomach. The doctors bowed to the applause she gave his a kiss picked up Ryan and proceeded to the tardis.

“That was amazing, um I didn’t know you um well I did know but I didn’t..you know” Ryan stuttered chuckling. She nodded to him “didn’t know I was such a whore?.” She said winking as she entered the tardis no trousers cum seeping from her pussy waving at yaz and graham. Who also saw cum covered Ryan. 

“I’ll ask no questions” graham said To which she placed her finger in her pussy getting some of the cum and licking it off. “Wouldn’t mind taking a pass at you graham” he blushed as she said this.

“Oi that’s my grandad” Ryan exclaimed 

“You’ve just wanked off to me in an ally like I was your personal pornstar, at least let me fuck your grandad” she said to which he shook his head at graham who had an ear to ear grin.


	6. Sixth doctor/thirteenth doctor

The doctor paced back and forth wondering, “I’ve set out to fuck all my past selves... but I hated 6 I don’t know why I was such an arsehole all the time” she walked over to the board ready to wipe his name out but a kink came to mind “HATE FUCKING” she exclaimed “I’ve never hate fucked before, it’s perfect” she said pulling a lever on the tardis.

She showed up outside his tardis door and knocked, the door swung open, from inside 6 glanced at her “we’re closed” and it swung shut again. “Fucking arsehole” she muttered and knocked again. When the door opened she stormed in. “Do you want to fuck me?” She said abruptly.

He looked her up and down “no” as he continued working. She sighed and pulled up her top showing off her large tits. “How about now?” To which he responded “I’m sorry but I don’t associate with loud mouth whores such as yourself so please leave” hearing his say that filled her with anger but also made her wet. She walked over and slapped him. “Just fuck me you little bitch” he stood up looking down at her. 

He unbuckled his belt and took of his coat both silently stripping until completely nude. “So what do y-“ she started to say before he grabbed her slamming hit body bent over the control panel, pushing his semi hard cock into her with no warning and thrusting violently. “You need to fucking warn me!” She shouted receiving his cock furiously, he responded by spanking her ass hard leaving a red handprint the tardis was making strange noises as her body that was being pushed into the console. 

“Oh fuck! That all you’ve got can’t even make me fucking cum!” She yelled causing him to start pounding faster making her cum instantly.

He continued slapping her causing her to Yelp and moan, he was grunting as he stuffed her wetting pussy full of cock. She pushed back, knocking him onto the ground, she put her foot on his chest and lowered down riding his cock, she bounced up and down feeling his dick hit the far wall of her pussy. “Ride me you dumb slut!” He snarled. She slapped his face causing it to redden. In response he grabbed her waist and held her still as he proceeded to pound her, his cock pushed into her plowing her vagina making her cum instantly pounding on his chest filled with three things, rage, ecstasy and the sixth doctors cock. As she came he pulled out and stood up, as did she but he pushed her to her knees.

Grabbing two handfuls of her hair shoved his thick cock far into her throat, he gagged and coughed as her throat was filled. He pulled out. “You motherfu-“ before he slammed it back in now thrusting and pulling her head back and forth using her head as a fleshlight as she gagged on his dick, he pulled out one last time. “Open wide for the load love” he said not giving her time to close her mouth as he shoved it the full way in she bit down causing him to scream as he came, she felt the walls of her throat become warm as he pumped hot liquid directly down her throat. He took it out leaving a thick gooey liquid leaking out of 13’s mouth.

She wiped the thick spit from under her chin tears streamed down her face black with mascara, “you son of a bitch” she said standing up, “if you could leave soon that would be much appreciated” he said tucking his bloodied dick into a pair of boxers.

She left giving him the middle finger walking back to the tardis once again naked and satisfied. She marked six off the list and removed hate fucking from the kink list and swallowing cum. 

“All things considered I enjoyed that” she said cleaning her face.


	7. Seventh doctor/thirteenth doctor

Seconds after she was done cleaning her face not skipping a beat the doctor sprung to action ready for number 7. She knew how horny he was all the time and knew he wouldn’t take convincing. She didn’t even get dressed.

The seventh doctor perched on a rooftop holding a strange looking device scanning for some sort of radiation before he heard a familiar sound the tardis appeared behind him and out stepped 13 in her full glory wearing nothing but a smile weighty tits swayed with every movement and her golden hair swaying in the wind. She looked at him as he looked back

“Hiya, I’m you, I’m fucking all of us doing lots of fetish shit, can you eat me out?” She said abruptly to the short man ahead of her. “I’ll give you a handy if you do!” 

He looked puzzled “um... are you sure.. I uh well of course if you’d like me to I would help a friend out ha ha” he chuckled. “Good good” she sad propping herself up against the tardis spreading her toned legs and spreading her pussy lips.

He approached, laid on his stomach and started awkwardly licking her pussy, she sat there waiting for it to ramp up, but he kept just liking it like a dog. “Is that good?” he asked timidly. “Not really no.” She said judgtngly. “Come on go wild I can take it!” She said shoving his head in between her legs closing her thighs around his head. She felt him start trying licking from top to bottom sucking and kissing her clit, causing her to moan as she ran her fingers through his hair. He had a sudden rush realised how freaky she was, as she had the red hand print on her face and ass suddenly he buried his face in her pussy Moterboating and tongue punching causing he to arch her back with this unexpected pleasure. He grasped her ass.

Oh fuck, oh yeah keep going, didn’t know you had this in You” She said in amazement.

He made her cum quick juices spurting over his face soaking him.

“Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuck oh fuck I’m cumming, tongue punch that fucking cunt I’m fucking cumming oh!” She said grabbing her tits.

After she had done, he sat back in amazement. 

“Alright whip it out” she said in a pleased manor. To which he responded by taking out his flaccid penis and sitting there with a goofy grin. She spat on her hand and clamped it around his dick and began jerking slowly as it hardened. After a minute she began going faster increasingly causing his hips to jerk. He looked over to her in between moans of amazement “can I touch your tit please?” He pondered timidly. To which she thrusted out her chest giving him chance to grab.

It only took three minutes before 5 hot ropes of sticky cum soared out the tip of his short bulbous cock landing across the doctors thighs. She patted him on the head and left silently. And sighed once she entered the tardis giddily checking off two more boxes.


	8. Eighth doctor/thirteenth doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know a lot about bdsm so this chapters a little short

The doctor woke up from her sleep. Yesterday she had two guys in one day, as she stood up she felt week at the knees

“God 6 really did pound me, I need something easy going today where I don’t have to do a lot.” She said looking at the kink board “ooh submissive!”

She appeared outside his tardis and let herself in to see him stood at the panel he looked up puzzled, “who are you?” He questioned.

“I’ll be in the dungeon, come down and rail me when your ready” she said winking. She knew 8 was a kinky fucker and would never turn down a sub.

He followed her down silently, as she appeared in this large badly lit room empty except for a structure in the centre of the room and torture devices on the wall. He said “spread yourself layed down on that I’ll strap you in” “love a gentleman” she said complying. 

He wrapped for stirrups around her wrists and ankles and one around her waist. Pressing a button that raised her 3 inches in the air. “Ohh how formal she said smiling.”

“I’ll be back in about 5 hours have fun” he said leaving and licking the door

As he returned he was nude he walked over and grabbed the doctor waist, and pliers into her swinging her into him causing her to scream as he whipped her fat tits. “Oh this is new” she said smiling.

He looked annoyed grabbing a ball gag and stuffing her mouth. She smiles through it moaning feeling every inch of his cock plough her mound.

“What are you?” He questioned in an intense manner pulling the ballgag from her drooling mouth

“I’m your dirty little slut” she responded breathlessly.

“What are you good for?” he asked menacingly.

“being a good pussy to fuck!” She said cumming hard on his cock arching her back riding this wave, before he pulled out jerking his cock furiously shooting his load across her tits, as she swung there he loosened the ropes leaving her on the ground com soaked and in pain, but with a grin across her face. 

She returned to the tarsus red marks on her wrists and ankles and sore around her cum covered pussy, ticking off more boxes and laughing.


	9. Ninth doctor/thirteenth doctor

The doctor had waited a few months after fucking number 8, first off she couldn’t walk for a few days after but also she had more pressing matters to the universe to deal with, and she was horny every night and a few times on missions, she would wank her heart out cumming on her fingers feeling unfulfilled.

She needed some cock.

So after the threat had been neutralised she set out to find number 9, she remembered an afternoon he spent away from rose at an old abandoned house, he wanted to inspect it for ghosts but as she remembered there weren’t any so she had him alone in a house all night.

She parked the tardis in the woods nearby and set off walking, her story was set out, she was a lost girl who needed a home for the night, she remembered he could never turn down a helpless girl.

She knocked on the door hands in her pockets putting on her best puppy dog eyes, a minute passed before he swung the door open. He saw her stood there, looking up at him soaking wet (in more than one way) looking bewildered.

“Hi sir,” she said sniffling “could I stay here with you I’m lost and alone, and could really use a friendly face”

He opened the door wider letting her in “there’s only one room love, hope you don’t mind” he said with a grin. She walked past him plonking herself down on the sofa removing her coat and putting it over a radiator. “Do you want to sit down?” She said patting the seat next to her. He obliged sitting down. “What brings you to the middle of the woods then?” He asked.

“My husband kicked me out, apparently I was “too adventurous in the bedroom” and my fanny was “too tight” she said she knew it was a bit on the nose but with someone as horny as him, someone who spends time with rose tyler all day without her so much as sucking him off, he’d believe anything.

“Why would that be a problem?” He pondered crossing his legs. “Well he’s a very strange man and he didn’t like how much I give blowjobs and stuff” she said grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and peeling it seductively.

“Well that’s too bad, you can stay here tonight and I’ll give you a ride to wherever you need to go tomorrow.” He said with an ear to ear smile. “Oh thank you” she said before engulfing the banana whole into her throat taking a bite and pulling it out, making eye contact with him the whole time. She noticed a bulge popping out of his jeans, “oh my, looks like you’ve gotten a bit exited” she said chuckling.

“Oh no- I don’t I haven’t- it’s just you with the bana- don’t worry about it it’ll go in a bit” he said stammering. She looked at him seductively, “but what if I don’t want it to go?” She said crawling along the sofa moving his hand out of the way and beginning to undo his jeans. He let her do it uncrossing his legs and watching in amazement as she pulled down his trousers and boxers causing his cock to fly up and slap her in the face, she chuckled licking the tip swirling her tongue around it, before engulfing it slurping as she bobbed her head up and down tasting his salty dick slide down her throat. 

“You are “adventurous” aren’t you”he said leaning his head back in ecstasy and the woman deepthroated his massive cock. “I like the term “cock hungry whore” but whatever works for you” she said coming up for air before slamming her head back down on his throbbing member. 

He pulled her head up and started kissing her, she removed her suspenders and whipped off her jumper he took off his coat and shirt as they both made out her on top of him on the sofa, he unbuckled her bra and grabbed her tits, she pulled down her trousers leaving her in just her panties exposing her massive ass to him he got to his knees and positioned his dick at her pussy.

“Hiya love, just wondering if I could stick it up and it’s ok to say no-“ he said before she interrupted him “you can do it, what ever it is it’s great.” He stammered again “no I don’t think you understand-“ before she interrupted “for the love of god, rip off my knickers and stick it up my arse!” She yelled”

He complied immediately, pulling her panties to her knees and slamming his thick cock into her arse, she screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, it was the first time she’d hand anything up her arse in this body, he could only go slow at first but as she was stretched he started going faster and faster pounding his whole cock into her tight arsehole making her squirm and moan with the most pleasure she’d felt yet, “oh fuck, oh fuck yeah pound that little arsehole come on fuck my fucking slutty arse and give me that cum!”as she screamed this he grabbed her and spun her around into missionary shoving it back in and going faster spitting on his cock and pushing it in harder and faster both screaming with pleasure as 13 came, waves of pleasure emanating from her asshole, her back arching grabbing her own tits, and she cried in pleasure “I’m fucking coming! Keep going, don’t stop pounding that arse until you fill me up with that fucking load!” He sped up she felt his dick hardening inside her and knew it was time “cum in my ass! Fucking fill me up!” She cried out before feeling her hole get filled with his steaming hot load. He removed himself from her leaving a steady stream trickling from her tight ass.

“That was amazing” she said hugging him as they both caught their breath

“Haven’t shagged a northern lass before, it was intense” he chuckled. 

“Well you’re not going to find many like me” she said getting up dribbling cum on the floor. She grabbed her coat, her sonic fell out of the pocket as she picked it up. She tried to discreetly hide it.

“What was that?” He asked frantically. 

“It’s my sonic, cats out of the bag I’m you from the future, wanted someone to put it in my arse thought of you, it’s a bit like having a wank, anyway if you want to do that again just ring me. She said spanking his ass before leaving him there confused. 

Once again she returned to the tardis sore satisfied and checking off two boxes. She stayed up for hours that night sliding two fingers in her ass and spreading it to make sure anyone she met no matter how big could fit up her ass.


End file.
